Many plants require sub-surface irrigation for effective growth and function. In particular, for large commercial operations, localized irrigation that is characterized by the administration of water in the vicinity of each plant can effectively conserve water and help prevent soil erosion due to runoff. Further, localized, low-flow irrigation over a relatively long irrigation cycle can result in deep subsurface water penetration which is beneficial for plants.
For many years, drip emitters have been used for delivering localized, low flow irrigation to the roots of plants. Generally, in use, drip emitters are placed in fluid contact with a water feed line such as a half-inch diameter irrigation line. To accomplish localized delivery of water, some drip emitters rely on the use of one or more small orifices to create a drip flow. When used, such an orifice or restriction emitter reduces the water pressure and flow rate in the irrigation line to a lower pressure and lower flow rate for the water as it passes through the orifice. Specifically, the reduced pressure and flow rate is suitable for creating a drip flow.
Heretofore, so-called ‘online’ type drip emitters have been operationally attached to a flexible feed line by first drilling or puncturing a series of holes in the feed line. Typically, the hole is made on the top surface of the line at the irrigation site. Next, for each hole, the barbed stem of the online type emitter can be inserted into the hole to fasten the emitter to the line and establish fluid communication between the emitter and line. On the other hand, for a so-called ‘inline’ type drip emitter, each inline emitter is inserted in the line at the factory, during production. A hole is then made on the top of the water outlet. In either case, these procedures can be time consuming and labor intensive. Moreover, the cost of individual emitters can be relatively expensive.
Unfortunately, simple orifice or restriction emitters often become clogged due to particulates in the feed line or debris that enters the emitter from outside the irrigation line. Although filtering can be used to reduce the presence of oversized particles, smaller particles can accumulate inside an emitter under some flow conditions causing the emitter to clog. Of course, when localized irrigation is the only source of plant water, clogging can cause loss of plant yield and in some cases result in plant death.
In some instances, the use of irrigation lines is seasonal. In these cases, the irrigation lines are typically used once and replaced. This frequent replacement of irrigation lines creates a need for relatively low cost irrigation lines.
In light of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide an irrigation system having continuous tape that is formed with a plurality of emitters that can be bonded to an inside surface of a pipe to produce a plurality of drip emitting points along the length of the pipe. It is another object of the present invention to provide a continuous tape that is formed with a plurality of emitters that filter oversized particles and establish turbulent flow within the emitter to prevent emitter clogging. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a low cost irrigation line that is suitable for seasonal use. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation emitter which is easy to use, relatively simple to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.